User talk:MinorStoop
Talk Page When you have time, please make an "Archive 2" in my talk page. :) Nike's Girl 18:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE Categories I am sorry about that, I thought that some belonged in that category and some in the other. Edward_Is_Better_23 I am truely sorry for the edits and it will never happen again. Edward_Is_Better_23 Avatar Your avatar is so freakin' cute and adorable! Literally! Do_not_change it. :) Nike's Girl 12:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Perverts That's what I figure, but just in case it is a real person, I thought I'd tell them what I think of them. LB 19:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. *shrug* :LB 19:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That'll take forever.... But I guess I'll try. Emphasis on try. TeamTaycob 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Comment "You're a visually oriented person, TT." This was supposed to be something good, right? The word "oriented" confused me a little, to say the least, but I took it as something positive. If it wasn't, feel free to let me know. Nike's Girl 15:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Link RANDOM: In the "News" page there is an anonymous user, who gave a link in his/her comment. Of course, I didn't open it, I just wanted to inform you, (since you are expert in such things), in case it is spam and tell an admin to delete it. Nike's Girl 15:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. Nike's Girl 19:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE Revert: Hey I am noticing that as well myself and I know I am reverting edits myself and I am happy for you to do that. After all, it is not going to hurt anyone if you revert their edits. It is just edits and I don't care. So Minor, I am not bothered if you do it. I know we are friends on here and friends tell each other if we are doing wrong or right. So yeah. Edward_Is_Better_23 What was she like, I heard that she was creating a muck on here. Plus, she was starting talking to me the other day and I find her annoying and rude and horrible. I am not her best friend or either her friend. She was rude to me the other day. Edward_Is_Better_23 I must of admit, that I have learnt a lesson, I bet Cullen's are HOT!!! does not have anyone on her side. I heard TagAlongPam used to stick up for her. If I were her I would stop the more she did that. The less chances on Cullen to learn a lesson. I mean who on earth would do that. Um Cullen would but. I am getting sick of her. I do agree with Charmed-Jay he has got common sense. Edward_Is_Better_23 I agree on that, I will watch my edits and I will watch out for those who like to troll. I am againest people who troll. It just makes my blood boil, for people to come where and wreck it. It is just horrible and disgusting. Just because they don't like the Twilight Saga doesn't mean they have the right to wreck it. I was wondering who is you fave character out of the who "Twilight Saga". I am so excited that Breaking Dawn: Part 2 is almost out. I was wondering are you excited to see the movie. Oh and by the way, I am sorry for those edits. Edward_Is_Better_23 RE:Sorry Opps,sorry.I was on my ipod doing it and i wanted to see what it was so i clicked into it i must of left a message there.Sorry if i made a problem. best wishes. Lana Del Rey Girl 10:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Page? Since you LOVE tagging pages for deletion I have a page for you: Smella Bwan. I don't know who created this page but I think it should be deleted. Right? Nike's Girl 09:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, I know how to. Can_you_ remove the deletion template from your message 'cause it's like my talk page is tagged for deletion? o.O - Thanks : Nike's Girl 11:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll do it myself. Nike's Girl 11:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Violin solo that managed to kick me in the butt. Yeah, I was judged by an adjudicator. I'll get my results in a month. Other than that, I think I did okay, by my intonation was off. Ick. >.< TeamTaycob 13:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Mine, too. TeamTaycob 14:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Insult names Okay. So, I guess ALL the insult names should be off the info-boxes. ( like Rosalie's, Bella's,Jacob's, Eddie's etc.) Nike's Girl 19:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : 'Kay. So, if you deleted the "insult pages", then you should delete the top ten lists, such as "reasons why you should hate Jacob/Bella/Edward" etc., or "reasons why Jacob/Bella/Edward is stupid" etc. : Nike's Girl 19:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmm... anyway... but still the insult names in Rosalie's box are still there.(even though they aren't that offensive) :: Nike's Girl 20:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Okay, thanks. :::: Nike's Girl 20:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) News Spam on the News page, by an anonymous user. Can you tell admin to delete those comments? Nike's Girl 16:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we are! But when I report vandalism or spam, I add too much drama. :P So, I thought it would be better if you told an admin. :) : Nike's Girl 16:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Done. :) TeamTaycob 22:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr m1m9bzFeVG1r4gq4jo6 250.gif|Nike's Girls GIF signature.|link=teamtwilightfan Archive and hey Buddy D: Hey,I haven't seen you around in a while,Buddy! Can you make a Archive,please? Thanks TeamTwilightFan 16:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well,if I got more comments could I do it? Anyway Can you help? I put in a new code for my signature but it's still the same. TeamTwilightFan 16:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes,but I tried to change the colour and it wouldn't. TeamTwilightFan 16:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) This is more like it :) Thanks,I got it working.Why don't you ask Pam to be a admin,because you've done alot of editing and fixing things,so why wouldn't she let you? Go on---ask her! TeamTwilightFan 16:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC)